Thanksgiving Party Night
by hakuzai
Summary: In America, Thanksgiving is one of the important holidays. And this year, it looks like he harvested a fruit worth all the troubles he had gone through. Rated T for few words, just to be safe:


Um, I thought about actually writing more than what I had wrote... tried to write some lemons...

But I gave up. For me, English is somewhat too... colorful for me to depict any of those scenes:)

Also, I'm not familiar about Thanksgiving, since it's my second one in US.

So, no details about Thanksgiving; just needed a short, brief topic.

And quick blabber...

Tomorrow is my birthday!

So... um... would you write some reviews as birthday presents..?

I would be more than honored to get someXD

* * *

"That stupid jerk... What the heck is he up to, inviting me to this kind of party...?"

Arthur's right hand started to tremble like crazy that it seemed to be more appropriate to call it vibration. In his hand was what used to be a letter until few seconds ago, and now, a rag, from Alfred. As he cursed under his breath, he opened the poor paper so hard that it was ripped cleanly in half. But he didn't care a bit, and started reading down the letter that he had already read 4 times.

_Hey, Artie! It's Thanksgiving this Thursday, so I thought I would throw a party at my house! I know that you don't have anything else to do, and that you don't plan to spend Thanksgiving with your 'family', so why don't you come? Well, if you don't come, I think I might accidentally play a recording, that I happened to get. When I listened to it last time, it was about you complaining things when you were 'drunk', so... I think you kind of get the feeling what it would be about, right? Nothing pleasant. Haha. Then, I will be expecting you! -From your hero._

When on earth he recorded him, and what the heck was it about? Arthur tried to calm himself, but in few seconds, ripped the letter into pieces, as he could not remember, or even, guess what the recording would be about.

"How the heck am I supposed to know, since whenever I drink, that darn hamburger freak 'happens' to be with me, and I 'happen' to whine about everything in front of him!"

He yelled out in rage, only to make himself angrier at the fact. But what pissed him off the most, was that he was invited to the 'Thanksgiving' party. It would be the second worst day to be with America, Arthur murmured. It was the day that pilgrims celebrated their first harvest after they arrived in the vast land of the new continent. Those people who started the tradition of celebrating Thanksgiving were those who contributed greatly to how United States has grown to be what it is now. They were the people who held responsibilities, at least some, for making Alfred run away from Arthur.

"Damn it... Still, I guess I have no choice... I'm not letting that git have his way. Especially when it is about embarrassing me!"

Arthur threw the shaggy pieces of papers in the trashcan and started picking out the clothes for the party. As he busied himself scanning through what seemed to be appropriate garment, his mind tried to keep the memory of that rainy day locked up deep in his heart. There was no need to grieve about it now. It wasn't his fault. That git lacked some common sense about how to treat someone who raised him up. Those people who arrived in the Mayflower were to blame. Without them, there wouldn't be Alfred. Without him, Arthur didn't have to get hurt.

* * *

The party night arrived, no matter how Arthur prayed everyday in the darkest room of his house. When he arrived at Alfred's, most of the people were already there, since he tried to arrive as late as possible without disgracing him from actually being late. As soon as he stepped into the open door and elaborated decorated hallway, strong arms grabbed his shoulder and hugged him tight.

"Artie! I knew you would come! I'm so happy to see-"

"Yeah, like hell I wouldn't come when you threatened me with your stupid recording!"

"Aww, don't be so mean! I wanted you to come no matter what."

Arthur pushed the familiar face that was only about inch from his own with his all might. Alfred seemed to be more excited than usual, if that was even possible. Then, the strawberry blond pushed the older nation to the dining room, where other nations had taken seats already. There were only few choices for Arthur to choose where he would sit. There was one next to Russia, who was smiling oh so innocently to hide who knows what he was thinking, one in front of irritated Switzerland with his mighty rifle, and the other one next to France, which Arthur made disgusted face without a reason. At last, his eyes were fixed to the empty seat on the right side of the tall chair which, without a doubt, was America's.

"Hey, why don't you take a seat? I'll go get the turkeys!"

Alfred trotted away to the kitchen, and few rose from the seat, saying that they would help. Arthur thought about stealing one of those people's seats, but considered it would be childish and rude. With heavy sigh, he dragged his feet toward the empty seat next to Alfred's and waited for the roasted turkeys to arrive.

The dinner started when Alfred stood in front of the table, and made a few statements about Thanksgiving and how heroic it was for pilgrims to survive in the unknown land with helps from Indians, who also happened to be very heroic to help strangers get used to the new lands. And of course, the last statement was that he himself was hero of heroes to have that kind of heroic history. No one paid attention to his speech, half grunting and half attacking the turkeys with incredible speed, but Alfred didn't seem to mind at all, and the meal began.

"So, how have you been doing? Anything interesting?"

"N-nothing."

When Alfred asked that simple question to Arthur, he wasn't prepared for the younger one's face so close to him, and ended up chocking on the large piece of turkey. Someone handed him a cup of water, and Arthur could feel his cheeks burn in cherry red colour. He knew that he was acting weird that night. No matter how he tried to bring himself together, he couldn't help but wish to stay close to this strawberry blond. The blue eyes gazing at him, they made Arthur feel comfortable and calm. He tried to recall the anger toward Thanksgiving day, how it was the very seed of the troubles that came upon Alfred and him, but the anger melted away. He knew it was stupid excuse to hide his growing affection.

* * *

"How was the dinner? D'you like it?"

"Well... Yeah, I guess so."

"I'm glad to hear it."

As the night grew late, people got up from dining room; some left early while some moved to the living room to enjoy the party a little longer. Alfred and Arthur were sitting on the porch, gazing the beautiful night sky. The cool breeze swept its way toward them, which made Arthur shiver from the colder climate. For a second, Alfred examined his face closely, then slowly moved closer to him, lending his warmth to the smaller nation. Arthur felt the body pressing gently to his side, and blushed, but did not complain. Rather, he welcomed the warmth, to Alfred's surprise.

"Um... Oh, I should have apologized about the threaten... It wasn't very mature thing to do."

"Nope, it wasn't."

"Eh... I'm sorry."

"Hm... Let me think about accepting that apology. But I've got something to tell you, too."

Alfred's eyes grew larger by the unexpected words from the older one's mouth. His blue eyes shining like those stars in the sky, looked at Arthur, who was trying to look away to hide his embarrassment.

"I... um... Well, I spent last July 4th alone again. You know that right?"

"Yeah... You weren't at the party."

Arthur's cheeks blushed into bright pink, but his eyes were somewhat saddened, or... lonely. Alfred never imagined he, out of all people, would bring this matter about his birthday, but kept quiet. Carefully, he placed his arm around Arthur's shoulder, which began to tremble as he spoke. It might be the weather, but some kind of uneasiness flowed into his body from the older nation.

"I'm... sorry about that. I myself was immature to do such a thing. I should've went to your party and congratulated your birthday. After all... It wasn't your fault to declare independence."

What Arthur started to talk about surprised Alfred, for he never knew that Arthur was still concerned about it.

"I mean, whatever I cook tastes like shits, I know that, and I should have cared more about you instead of making excuses to go back to my own work and... I... I just think I was awful when it came to taking care of a younger ones... Still, you've grown up so well. I'm proud of you."

"I never meant that! Your food might taste a bit bad, but you were great brother! And-"

"Oh, just shut up and listen. Today, those pilgrims made it possible for us to meet. Even though we didn't turn I to be the best brothers, I... I'm still happy that we got to know each other."

When the emerald eyes finally turned toward the sapphires, Alfred almost felt like his heart stopped beating. Arthur was shyly smiling. It was a different one from what he used to see in his childhood, but it was the first smile for him that he saw from Arthur, ever since the day of the independence. Something inside his mind snapped. He could feel blood rushing to his head, and then to his lower parts.

"Do you know why... I wanted independence?"

"Huh..?"

When Arthur had realized something in Alfred's eyes changed, he could feel the arm around him pull him closer to the younger nation. He had a vague idea of what he was planning, but had no disgusting feeling toward it. Alfred was indeed handsome man. The word 'handsome' alone was not enough to explain the aura surrounding him. He might be a jerk who had no sense of reading the atmosphere, considering others' feelings, and knew nothing more than hamburgers and heroes. Still, it was only one side of him; the other side, though Arthur did not know well for himself, was the attractive, lusty male who knew how to hunt its pray. All he could do as he waited for Alfred to continue, was to gasp and close his eyes as the distance between them were getting closer every second.

"I wanted to show you that I can be a man, real man who can take care of himself, but not only himself; of one more person, whom I love the most. I wanted you to lean on me."

"I guess... There was some misunderstandings between us."

"All's fine, since there's no such thing now."

Alfred whispered when their lips were almost touching each others. Not only Arthur could feel the warm breath, the movement of Alfred's lips were so vivid, as if they were his own. When Alfred laughed, the breath tickled his lips, making him open his eyes. He could see the smirk on the younger one's face, and realized that he was teasing him even in a moment like this.

"You... stupid git."

Arthur hissed as he shifted to get on his knees. Then, he pushed himself forward, lips smooching against Alfred's. Even Alfred seemed to be surprised by the older nation's bold action, but soon smiled as he gently entered between the struggling lips, his hands on the other's waist. Arthur was trying hard to lead the kiss, which he found out to be next to impossible, thanks to the younger one's too skilled tongue. Minutes passed as the tongues twisted, tickled, and embraced each others, then they finally pulled away, cursing their need of oxygen.

"Would you like to go in? Going further out here would be too much of celebration even in the Thanksgiving."

"What celebration?"

"My harvest of this year, which is the best I've ever had."

As the moonlight flickered across Alfred's glasses, Arthur decided that too much of his lustful glare won't do any good to his heart and place his head on the broad shoulder. Arthur could feel his mind already fuzzy with the ecstasy of the kiss, and didn't bother to pull himself back. Alfred chuckled, as if he read the older one's mind, and hugged his slim waist tightly.

"Well then, you'd better enjoy your harvest, 'cause Thanksgiving will be over soon."

Arthur giggled at the silly statement he made, and he felt Alfred laugh as well. Arthur could feel the knot that remained tight and annoying in his heart had somehow untied, as he felt the other's hands embrace his side in such a caring way. As Alfred lifted the sandy blond to head to his room, the night had only started, for there was another party to be enjoyed. No direct words were exchanged yet, but they both felt that all the troubles they had gone through were because of one same thing; their uncontrollable love that they tried to show.

_Maybe_, Arthur thought as he was being laid on the comfy bed, _I may attend the party on next July 4th._


End file.
